


Artefact Registry: Wardrobe

by madnessiseverything



Series: narnia x tma [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, a little interlude, tales from artefact storage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: If it weren’t for all her experience, Sonja would say that they were housing a perfectly normal wardrobe. But as it is, she knows it’s not ordinary.
Series: narnia x tma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937485
Kudos: 42





	Artefact Registry: Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> a brief glimpse at what the wardrobe has been up to since being purchased by the institute :D

**Item:** Wardrobe  
  


**Age:** unknown  
  


**Appearance:** wood, locked double doors, carved designs seemingly telling a story surrounding a lion, a tree, a pair of rings, and a bell; significance of the objects and their placement unknown  
  


**Risk Factor:** low

  
**Effects:** suspected portal device, potential hypnosis  
  


**Responsible Employee:** Sonja Taylor  
  


**Date of Registration:** December 10th, 2015

  
**Additional Notes:** previously owned by Susan and Lucy Pevensie; Lucy Pevensie suspected of having disappeared through it; potential reappearance not out of the question - **NEW:** has started creaking intermittently, risk factor yet to be raised as no other changes have occurred.  
  


-

  
Sonja doesn’t mind the wardrobe. It’s one of the easiest items to deal with in all of Artefact Storage. After all, it just stands there. It has yet to eat an employee, yet to cause injury, yet to invite untold horrors into her job life. It has yet to do anything, really. If it weren’t for all her experience, Sonja would say that they were housing a perfectly normal wardrobe.   
  


But as it is, Sonja knows it’s not an ordinary wardrobe. As of last week, her fellow storage employees have reported intermittent creaking coming from the wardrobe. So she remains ever-cautious as she runs the weekly check. The wood doesn't give way under her careful prodding; the doors remain locked from the inside. Sonja taps her clipboard and scans the designs spread out over the entirety of the wardrobe. It doesn’t take her long to realise that she feels dizzy looking up at the carving of two interlocking rings. Frowning, she steps back. It’s never done that before.   
  


Her vision spins suddenly and Sonja hastily closes her eyes. Almost instantly, the feeling fades. She opens them again, this time focusing on the carving of the tree. For a moment, she thinks she can see the leaves moving as if in the wind. Dizziness rushes in. Sonja squeezes her eyes shut and turns her back to the wardrobe for good measure. Opening her eyes again, she lets out a sigh. “Well,” she says to herself. “Seems like it was dormant when we got it.” She clicks her pen and frowns down at the printed out registry entry for the wardrobe. A dull ache has settled behind her eyes.  
  


**Effects: NEW:** causes slight dizziness and headaches - avoid looking at designs for too long.   
  


**Additional notes: NEW:** may have been dormant during registration, carvings possibly capable of moving, watch for further changes.  
  


With contemplations of what these changes might mean, Sonja moves on to the next item.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hit me up in any of these places: [narnia tumblr](https://bloodybigwardrobe.tumblr.com/), [tma tumblr](https://extinctioniscoming.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/notanycritter)


End file.
